


We Write A New Story

by attackofthemutantcheesecake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Similar to but not the same as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackofthemutantcheesecake/pseuds/attackofthemutantcheesecake
Summary: They take care of each other.Short fics in the same universe, at least for now, that are not necessarily in chronological order. I tagged it as complete so I'm not pressured to keep adding to it, and I'll also put tags in as they become relevant in the future. Give it a try :)





	1. Sprain

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently rediscovered my bleeding Monbebe heart and what fangirl is complete without sailing her ships?
> 
> Title is From Zero (because horry shet). Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung, I promise I'm fine. It's not that bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some videos I watched of idols performing in the rain. Hyungwon is so gangly that I'm always afraid when he slips D:

  
  
  


Hoseok is furious.

He vaguely registers that the the other performers are crowding surreptitiously against one side of the waiting room, but he's too preoccupied trying to burn off the excess anger, pacing between the door and where Hyungwon is sitting with one of his feet up, ankle on ice.

"Hyung, I promise I'm fine. It's not that bad."

He shakes his head sharply once, twice, and in the next second, the door is opening to admit one of the event organizers. Hyunwoo, who was trailing behind the PD, gets between them as Hoseok lunges forward threateningly. He knows better than to make physical contact, but he feels some satisfaction at watching the stupid, stupid man flinch and step back.

"I told you," he points instead, brow furrowed and voice low. His throat hurts from not shouting like he wants to. "I told you the stage was too wet to dance on. You're fucking lucky we didn't just walk off in the middle of the show."

He and Hyunwoo didn't have it as bad because they were wearing heavy boots with better traction, but Hyungwon was in sneakers. He thinks of the six times exactly that his heart almost leapt out of his chest in the span of four and a half minutes, watching Hyungwon slip and flail repeatedly, and the five times they were able to pull him back upright. The production team should have given enough time in between sets to clean and dry the floor properly after the quick rainshower, but they were rushing because of the live broadcast. Sure they're professionals, but there should be a line somewhere, or even the pretense of consideration for their safety.

"I understand your frustration but we can't pause a live for-"

The fake placating tone comes off as patronizing and that makes Hoseok angry enough to push against Hyunwoo for real. His fingers are less than an inch away from the guy's collar and he notes absently that one hand is probably enough to encircle his throat completely-

"Lee Hoseok!"

-but Hyungwon's stern exclamation distracts him enough that Hyunwoo is finally able to push him a good distance away.

"Hoseok-ah," Hyunwoo's voice is tight and quiet in his ear. "I'm as ticked off as you are, but violence is only going to make things worse."

He barely hears it, eyes trained on Hyungwon getting up gingerly and settling his weight on his uninjured foot.

"Hyungwon-ah, your ankle."

Hyungwon lifts a hand and straightens, using his superior height to look down coldly at the PD who's still staring at Hoseok warily. Big mistake, being more scared of the soft one in this relationship.

"PD-nim." Hyungwon's smile doesn't reach his eyes. "The audience in front of the stage today and those who watched the broadcast, a lot of them are our fans you know?"

The PD frowns and wipes a thin sheen of sweat off his forehead, "Yes, I-"

" _Do_ you know, PD-nim?" Hyungwon crosses his arms and cocks his head.

The room somehow goes even quieter than it was. The PD nods.

Hyungwon hums. "We're not trying to tell you how to do your job, PD-nim. But I think it's a little important to make sure your performers are safe, especially if they're the reason people watch your shows."

"Of course you're right, but-"

"Well then, I think we're done here," Hyungwon glances back and beckons at Hoseok.

He takes his cue to come over, slinging one of Hyungwon's long arms over his shoulder and pulling him close by the waist. Hyunwoo walks up too, throwing apologetic smiles back at the other acts even though some of them are sending encouraging thumbs ups. They're not the only group going home with someone who needs to see a doctor tonight.

They've barely hobbled out the door when Hyungwon huffs, annoyed. "Do you think a week is enough to recover? I don't want to cancel my runway show."

"We're going straight to the hospital so make sure to ask about it," Hoseok laughs fondly and tilts his head up to plant a kiss on Hyungwon's cheek. "Damn, if you were going to annihilate him like that then you should've just let me punch him.

"What, and miss the chance to see him sweat?" Hyungwon snorts. "I think not. Save it for someone worth the effort."

"You're always worth the effort though," Hoseok grins at the fake disgust curling Hyungwon's lips that contrasts nicely with the faint blushing. "How about this, then?"

He pauses and steadies Hyungwon against a wall for a second, crouching down and patting his shoulder. He knows the put-upon sigh is all for show because Hyungwon doesn't hesitate before climbing on and slumping fully against his back.

"Better?"

Hyungwon tightens his hold around Hoseok's neck and rubs their cheeks together.

  


\---

  


They film a live mukbang that night with Hyunwoo behind the camera. Hyungwon, the little evil genius, orders Hoseok around obnoxiously until comments start coming in about him being mean, which he responds to with a reveal of his injury and the heavily censored story of how it happened. Their beautiful fans of course put it together right away and trend a hashtag on their behalf.

There's a gift basket and a letter of apology waiting in their studio a few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise one day I'll write Hoseok punching someone to defend Hyungwon's honor.


	2. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think it would've turned out so well if you two hadn't come to help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen? The whole reason I started a short fic collection was because I thought I was incapable of writing more than 1000 words at a time???? And I also hate angst but some snuck in there????!?!?!?!?11!!?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this word vomit.

  
  
  


Kihyun motions to the lighting assistant for one last adjustment and raises his camera.

"You guys ready?"

Hoseok sends him a thumbs up from the makeup station and nudges Hyungwon, who's spaced out behind a pair of oversized sunglasses.

It's the first time Kihyun will be taking pictures of anyone professionally and all because of a throwaway line in a radio interview. He'd mentioned photography as one of his biggest hobbies, what he would have chosen for a career if he hadn't debuted as a singer, and fashion photgraphy in particular. That, coupled with his well-composed Instagram feed, was probably what prompted the next magazine that contacted his management about writing a profile on him to also request he try his hand at being the photographer for their editorial spread. He knows it's a big fat publicity stunt - he's getting so popular recently that his name on anything pretty much guarantees big sales - but he doesn't do anything by halves, and he's also genuinely interested in photography. So he asks to be able to pick his own models and brings out the big guns.

"Let's do a few test shots first, hyung," Hyungwon suggests after tucking the sunglasses in his coat pocket. "So Hoseok-hyung and I can see what the lighting looks like."

Kihyun nods and motions for them to do their thing. It's the main reason why he'd wanted an experienced model on his corner today, so he can focus on taking pictures knowing that Hyungwon both takes direction well and can also handle himself without instruction. In turn, Hyungwon's only condition for agreeing to do the shoot, after hearing that Kihyun needed two people and had the power to choose anyway, was to have Hoseok as his partner. Hoseok was reluctant at first, protesting that the hundred and one photoshoots he's done as a member of a celebrity dance crew are different from actual fashion modelling, but Hyungwon insisted that it wasn't really and Kihyun bribed him with the promise of a free dinner after.

They huddle around the laptop after about fifteen shots and scroll through them, discussing what poses would look good. The concept for the February issue obviously has to be some play on Valentine's Day, and this time it's falling out of love. The neon lights on set illuminate Hoseok's newly dyed violet hair, milky skin, and the predominantly red and black outfits garishly well, and cast weird shadows that make Hyungwon look especially alien with his lenses and plush pout.

"Looks good," Kihyun comments. "Can we start with Hoseok right up against the neon sign? Hyungwon-ah, I want you in the shadows on the foreground."

It takes a few minutes and one more adjustment to the lighting before they truly get into the swing of things. Kihyun has the two of them start on the opposite ends of the set, moving closer together as they progress through different poses, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He's envisioning that they'll look away from each other more and more the closer they get. He's so absorbed in framing every shot perfectly, not wanting to miss the subtle changes the lighting causes with each miniscule movement Hoseok and Hyungwon make, that he doesn't notice the small crowd gathering behind him until he announces a break to review the pictures.

At his quizzical look, one of the make-up artists speaks up. "They're unreal. Definitely the biggest visual couple I've worked with in my career."

"Aww, noona!" Hoseok bounds over laughing, Hyungwon following behind him at a more sedate pace. "You're just saying that because I brought you coffee this morning."

"I'm allowed to think what I want," she turns up her nose jokingly and walks off to let them work in peace, helping to herd away their audience.

They scroll through the pictures again, pointing out what they liked and didn't like, and ultimately decide that they'd taken enough for the first round. Kihyun sends them off for an outfit change, another set of red and black pieces, and they're restarting in fifteen minutes. The second round goes by much quicker and he's relieved to see that his narrative for the concept seems to be working well. Hoseok's facial expressions are fading into frustration, Hyungwon's into apathy, and the last picture - where they're face to face and inches apart, Hoseok almost angry and Hyungwon with his gaze averted just a tiny bit away - looks especially stunning.

"This is amazing," Kihyun says, pleased.

"You're doing an excellent job, hyung," Hyungwon pats Kihyun on the shoulder before he's towed away for a touch-up and the final outfit change.

Hoseok just nods in agreement and smiles, slightly subdued compared to earlier, but Kihyun is too caught up in his camera settings to notice.

The last two outfits are a deep blue and to go with the color change, only a stark white spotlight is left on in the middle of the set, illuminating an artfully tattered loveseat. The third round has Hyungwon and Hoseok tangled up in each other, as close as they can possibly get while blatantly avoiding each other's eyes. It doesn't take long for Kihyun to get the shots he wants, but he keeps it going for safety. Maybe it's because he lets his concentration go a little then that he sees the faint grimace that crosses Hoseok's face. Hoseok has always been very expressive, part of the reason why his emotions are translating so well to film, but it's why Kihyun is sure that he hasn't imagined the expression. He's pressed capture before he can ask what's wrong, but the moment passes as soon as the flash dissipates and Hoseok is back to looking blank and disinterested.

They wrap soon after and the production team starts breaking down the set while Kihyun and Hyungwon stay to scroll through the end of the reel. Hoseok had gone ahead to the dressing room, citing discomfort in his sweaty suit and wanting to get back into his own clothes before anything else.

"Thanks again for doing this, Hyungwonnie," Kihyun whines, clinging to Hyungwon from behind. He's relieved that his first studio photoshoot experience has gone by so smoothly, and he has to remember to get something for the staff later. "I don't think it would've turned out so well if you two hadn't come to help me."

"Seriously hyung, you're better than you give yourself credit for. You should keep at this," Hyungwon chuckles, eyes glued to the laptop screen. "Damn, Hoseokie-hyung looks so good here. I should have one of these printed-"

Kihyun glances over Hyungwon's shoulder when he trails off and sees that he's noticed the sour look on Hoseok's face too, in the single photo that has it.

"Hey! Ready to go?"

Both of them turn abruptly as Hoseok comes up behind them, his regular cheerful self. Judging by the frown Kihyun can see Hyungwon sporting, maybe a little too cheerful.

"Yeah, just let me pack up here. Hyungwon-ah, you should go change and we'll head out to dinner okay?" Kihyun shoos them away.

It's not his place to say anything, at least not yet, but he'll mention it to Hyunwoo later just in case.

  


\---

  


They're almost done with dinner before Hyungwon says anything.

"I thought you did great, hyung, but you looked a little uncomfortable towards the end there."

Hyunwoo, who'd met up with them at the barbecue restaurant and Kihyun had appraised of the situation over text, puts a firm hand on Kihyun's thigh when he would have chimed in, shaking his head.

Hoseok freezes in the middle of making a lettuce wrap, then laughs awkwardly, "Nah, I was just tired."

"Hey, don't give me that," Hyungwon snaps back.

Their personal bubble makes its appearance as Hyungwon and Hoseok have a whole, tense conversation entirely with their eyes. In the meantime, Kihyun carefully reaches out to snag some beef to put on Hyunwoo's bowl of rice and kimchi for himself.

"It's just that- shit, this is stupid," Hoseok finally sighs, puts the wrap down on his plate, and runs a hand through his hair. "The photos were good, you know? You can really tell what's happening in them."

At Kihyun's puzzled expression, Hoseok shrugs. "You don't need a lot of imagination to believe that it's real."

The wrinkle on Hyungwon's forehead smooths out almost immediately and he sighs too, taking one of Hoseok's hands in both of his. That prompts Kihyun to remember the concept, falling out of love, and he understands all at once.

"Hoseok-ah," he murmurs, stricken, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Hoseok smiles and waves the apology away. "It's not your fault. I didn't want to say anything because it's honestly just me making it weird."

It's easy to forget how sensitive Hoseok can be under all the muscle and bravado. There might not be any reason to think that his and Hyungwon's relationship is in any kind of trouble, but it hasn't been that long since what happened over the winter. Kihyun wants to reach out and comfort him, but Hyungwon is always ready for damage control. He ducks and tries to meet Hoseok's eyes, lifts Hoseok's hand and brushes his lips against the back of it, then holds it close to his chest.

"Hey, what can be more real than this right now?"

"I know, but just thinking about it-"

Hoseok gets choked up, his nose crinkles in a telltale way, and he lowers his head to rest on Hyungwon's shoulder.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Hyungwon says softly against Hoseok's temple.

Kihyun turns to Hyunwoo quickly because he feels like he's intruding on a painfully intimate moment even though he knows the other two don't really care. Hyunwoo points to the food left on his plate and motions for him to keep eating and while he complies, Hoseok slowly calms down.

"I'm good, I'm good," Hoseok sniffs then laughs, quiet but genuine, taking the wad of tissue Hyungwon holds up for him. "Sorry you guys had to see that. God, sometimes I hate being so emotional."

"Well one of us has to be," Hyungwon says drily, pulling another laugh from Hoseok, discreetly dabbing at the wet spot on his sleeve with another wad of tissue.

"Yah, do I have to tell everyone about the time we watched Up?"

"You're talking like you didn't cry more than I did, hyung."

Order is restored. Everyone goes back to talking and joking around like usual, acting like the past few minutes never happened. But Kihyun can see that Hoseok and Hyungwon's hands stay clasped under the table for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual references for the outfits used in the photoshoot:  
> 1) Dramarama performance MV  
> 2) November 10 KBS Music Bank appearance for Dramarama  
> 3) Dramarama relay dance video
> 
> I've forgotten to add an appeal for comments and/or ideas until now, so here it is!


End file.
